


Something Kinda Funny

by SG5evah (orphan_account)



Category: Meri - Fandom, Spice Girls, Spice World (1997)
Genre: 90s, 90s music, AU, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, F/F, Real People Shipping, Soulmates, baby dykes, young meri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SG5evah
Summary: SPICE GIRLS AU. Mel B and Geri, young and without all that baggage.





	Something Kinda Funny

Melanie sat on a bench, rummaging through her bag for a pack of gum, when a shadow fell over her. She looked up and found herself gazing at a perky redhead whom she recognized as the loud one from dance class that morning. A dancer with absolutely no discipline but so earnest it was cute. Mel wracked her brain for her name – Gemma something, as she stared at her inquiringly.

“Hi,” the girl said. She had a throaty rasp for a voice. “Melanie, right?”

Melanie nodded. “Hello.”

“Geri,” she provided, her smile friendly.

“Jerry?” She found herself secretly sniggering. What an unfortunate name. 

“Short for Geraldine. You’re really beautiful.”

Mel blinked. The compliment came out of left field. “Thanks?” She laughed then, entertained by the thought that she was being chatted up by this petite girl with the earnest blue eyes.

Geri’s smile widened. “Where are you going now?”

“Home to Leeds,” she answered. She stood up, hoisting her backpack over one shoulder. Classes were over for now and she needed to be home for the weekend.

“Do you need a lift to the train station? It’s on my way.” 

Mel thought for a moment. “Sure. Why walk, eh?”

Her car was a little green Fiat Uno, all banged up on all sides, with a cracked side-mirror and broken tail-lights. It was double-parked on the road under a street lamp. Mel hesitated. Maybe taking Geri up on her offer was a bad idea. All of a sudden, this girl seemed like a nutter.

“I’m really quite a safe driver,” Geri told her as though reading her mind. Then she laughed. She had an interesting laugh – loud and open and just a bit husky. 

Mel watched her get in the driver’s seat of the car. As soon as she was seated, Geri gestured for her to get in. Mel gave a mental shrug. _What the hell. This beats walking._ Geri waited for her to get comfortable before she adjusted the gear and slowly pulled out of the curb. _So far so good._ Then Geri adjusted the gear again and _-floored_ \- it. Mel was pulled back in her seat as she raised her arms, scrambling to hold onto something.

“Sorry, I didn’t do that on purpose.” Geri glanced at her with a sheepish expression and quickly pulled her foot off the accelerator, causing Mel get thrown forward by the inertia. “Oops,” she laughingly said.

Mel just stared at her, too shocked to say anything. Regret came in spades. If she was going to die in this car with this absolute lunatic behind the wheel, she had only herself to blame.

Geri shifted her gaze back on the road. “So, have you always lived in Leeds, Melanie?” She asked, shouting for no reason.

 

* * *

 

 

When Geri did not turn up in dance class that Monday, Melanie did not know whether she should be relieved or worried. On the one hand, she’d planned on avoiding the girl out of self-preservation. On the other hand, she’d personally experienced her driving and had a terrible thought about her getting in an accident somewhere.

“Oi.” She approached one of the younger girls in class, Emma, a bubbly blonde who tended to be friends with everybody. She’d seen her talking to Geri once or twice. Maybe she knew something.

“Hey, Melanie.” Emma smiled at her. She was sitting among a group of friends, gossiping about boys, Melanie figured. 

“Do you know the redhead, that Geri girl.” Emma nodded slightly, if a bit puzzled. “Haven’t seen her around. Do you know what happened to her?” 

Emma started to shake her head when another girl piped up. “Geri only comes to class about once a week.” 

Melanie knew a scouse accent when she heard one. The speaker was Melanie Chisholm, the other Melanie in class. She had a ponytail and a nose ring. Melanie didn’t know Geri was only coming to class once a week and said so. 

“Yeah,” the other Melanie – Mel C – confirmed, adding snarkily, “Why do you think she’s so far behind in her dancing?” 

Mel did notice. So, her coming to class only once a week explained a lot then. Still, when Geri didn’t show up on Friday, Melanie couldn’t help but wonder.

“Well, if you really want to know, you can find her in the Rockpaper Scissors Club tonight,” Victoria said when Melanie asked, not for the first time, what happened to the ginger girl.

 

* * *

 

 

The music inside the club was loud and bop-tastic and Geri nodded to it as she sat by the bar, waiting for her turn on the podium. Her friend, Caroline, was there right now, working the crowd. Geri carefully scanned the throng of club patrons. Most of them were young and hip. Single, in a complicated relationship, employed, freelancer, carefree, desperate, funny, serious, confident, insecure, sexy, not so much – all kinds of people, all sorts of flavor. She flicked her wrist to check the time: 11:31. 

“Geri, you’re up in thirty,” Marco, the club manager, said to her. “Get ready.” 

“I was born ready,” she replied cheekily. Marco just gave her a withering stare as he went to take a phone call.

Georgie, the bartender, slid a shot of _mojito_ her way and Geri accepted it, throwing him a grateful wink. “Still going to dance class?” He asked conversationally as he expertly mixed some drinks for some thirsty patrons.

“Nah, I’ve been skiving actually,” she confessed. “I don’t have enough money to pay for the classes.” 

Tossing back the rest of her drink, Geri happened to glance around just as a group of three young women arrived. For a minute, they hovered near the entrance as though trying to decide whether to stay or not. The sleek brunette who looked vaguely familiar clearly wanted to leave. She was looking around her impatiently. One of her companions was talking to her, probably trying to persuade her to stay. But Geri wasn’t paying attention to either of them as her eyes were glued to the other girl who turned just at that moment and looked straight at her. 

“Melanie, hi!” Geri came up to the taller girl, arms thrown open for a hug.

Melanie had her hands in her back pockets and looked pleasantly surprised by Geri’s affectionate display. “Geri,” she said, slipping one hand around her waist as Geri wrapped her in a tight embrace. 

Geri didn’t know what it was but she felt so comfortable with this girl. Maybe it was the easy smile that hinted at the irreverent sense of humor so similar to hers. It was one of the first things that attracted Geri. From the moment she saw her, she knew Melanie was a kindred spirit.

Her eyes fell on the other two girls, Victoria and Emma, standing there, smiling, and she reluctantly let Melanie go and gathered them into her arms as well. “Good God, what are you guys doing here?” She asked cheerily when she finally released them.

Vic started to say, “Well, Melanie was asking–”

“We didn’t come to see you or anything,” Melanie quickly talked over Victoria, who nonetheless carried on as though never interrupted. 

“—where you were, so we brought her here.” 

Melanie looked slightly embarrassed but forged on, “I’ve heard about this club from friends before.”

“Did you?” Geri said, smirking. 

Melanie rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle. “I didn’t know you dance here.” She sounded impressed. 

“Yeah, I do some bits and bobs here and there.”

At that moment, Marco’s voice filtered through. “Geri, you’re up!” 

Geri turned and gave him a thumbs-up to show she heard. “I’ve got to get up there,” she said, looking at Melanie before sweeping her gaze over the other two. “But hey, you should stay. Georgie will hook you up for drinks. Just tell him you’re my friends, he won’t ask for an I.D.”

 

* * *

 

Melanie, Vic and Emma found themselves an empty booth where they retreated to await the drinks they ordered. The dance floor was quite filled with people grooving to the music. Vic and Emma found dance partners and were soon gyrating on the dance floor. Mel joined them for a brief spell but came back to their table to man the fort, so to speak. She looked over at the podium where Geri pranced and twisted around in a white suit, waving a pair of glow sticks. She wasn’t by any means skilled but she danced with a kind of energy and vigor that had Mel transfixed.

After two straight hours, Geri finally took a break and joined them at the booth. She chatted with them casually as she passed around a pack of hamlets for anybody who cared to smoke. Only Melanie took her up on her offer and Geri wasted no time in lighting a zippo for her.

Mel circled her fingers over Geri’s to hold the flame steady. Her hand was cold, prompting Mel to comment, “Your hand is bloody ice.” When she looked up, she found that Geri was staring at her, kind of intensely.

“You really are pretty,” Geri muttered. 

Mel felt her cheeks twinge at yet another unexpected compliment. She looked over at Vic and Emma but the two of them were busy chatting together in their little corner of the booth. Mel returned her attention to Geri and blurted out, “You should really come to dance class more often.” 

Geri threw her head back and laughed. “I know,” she agreed. “I’ll come next week.” 

Melanie looked puzzled at first before realizing what she said. She must have thought that was a dig on her dancing. “I didn’t mean –” 

“It’s fine,” Geri cut her off, waving her lighted cigar for emphasis. “I’d like to go to dance class more often but, you know, I gotta work.” She lowered her voice, making it sound even huskier than usual, and said, “Got a new job the other day. The pay is really good.” She shrugged, taking a puff of smoke. “Better than the rubbish they pay me here anyway.”

“Right. How many jobs do you have then?”

“D’you know what?” Geri beamed at her then leaned forward to say in her ear, “I’m a bit of a jack of all trades actually.”

Melanie gave her a funny look, ignoring the fact that Geri’s face was so close to hers, she could see the midnight-colored rings around her irises. “Why do you say that like it’s bloody scandalous?”

The redhead only cackled in laughter.

Geri stayed with them for another thirty minutes. She talked with Melanie mostly, but also included the other two in the conversation. She regaled them with stories about her various jobs. Like she said to Melanie, she’d done a bit of everything, having worked since she was fifteen and left home at sixteen. While ordering them drinks, Geri showed that she had an easy camaraderie with the bartender. The DJ was also apparently a close friend. More than once during the night, Geri walked up to the booth, grabbed the microphone and shouted some drunken nonsense, making their small group laugh out loud. Needless to say, the music of the night belonged to them as they requested all their favorite bops and the DJ indulged them.

Before Geri went up to the podium again and Melanie and the other two decided to call it a night, Melanie reiterated her reminder for Geri to come to dance class. This time she didn’t bother hiding her real intention. “I want to see you,” she said.

 

* * *

 

 

Madame Gloria was in top shape that morning, barking at the girls for their bad form and slapping their thighs for each mistake. By the time the class was over, both of Geri’s thighs were tingling. She sat on one of the long benches of the locker room, inspecting the damage. 

“That looks nasty,” a familiar voice said. 

Geri stood up and pulled her leggings back up over hips. Nudity never embarrassed her, but she’d learned a long time ago that not many people shared that sentiment. Although she and Mel had become fast friends, Geri had only really known Mel a few weeks and was still unaware of most of her quirks. “Hey, Melanie,” she said as Melanie appeared from behind her. Then she did a double-take because Melanie was wrapped in only a towel, apparently having just stepped out of the shower. 

“Hey, Geri,” Melanie greeted back with a sympathetic grin. She quickly put on some underwear and removed the towel, using it to dry her hair. “Don’t let Madame Gloria get to you. She always picks on the ones showing the most improvement.”

“Does she?” Geri muttered under her breath. The way Madame Gloria singled her out today didn’t feel at all like she was improving by much. But Melanie didn’t lie, so maybe she really was. That made her feel better somewhat.

Most of the girls in dance class had gone home as it was the last day before the holiday break. So, they were the only few left. Melanie stayed behind because she wanted to freshen up before taking the train back to Leeds while Geri was in no particular hurry to go back to an empty apartment.

The taller girl proceeded to open her locker and put on her street clothes all while Geri sat there, trying not to watch. Melanie had a beautiful body, toned and muscled in all the right places. When she moved as in dance, it was like watching waves in motion. Geri could never take her eyes off her.

Melanie finished dressing and was now shrugging on a coat. She glanced at Geri inquiringly, noticing that she hadn’t moved from her position. “Aren’t you going home?”

Instead of answering, Geri asked, “Are you going to Leeds for the holidays?”

“Yeah. What about you?”

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere,” Geri said conversationally. “My mum’s religion doesn’t celebrate Christmas or anything like that, you know. So, I’m staying put, probably watch something on the telly.” Geri began shoving her things in her duffel bag. At first, she wasn’t aware that Melanie hadn’t said a word until the silence stretched and she looked up in puzzlement. 

Melanie was staring at her. 

“What?” Geri questioned.

“….Do you have the same religion as your mum?”

“You know, I’m undecided,” she disclosed with a small chuckle. Melanie’s reaction amused her; she could tell the other girl was unable to wrap her head around the idea of not celebrating the holidays. She tried to explain, “We’ve never celebrated Christmases or birthdays since I was a baby. When I was younger, I used to get embarrassed because everybody came back from the holidays, boasting about the presents they got while I didn’t get any.” She stood up, pulling her duffel bag with one hand. “It’s alright now. I’m used to it. Drive you to the station?”

When Melanie didn’t answer right away, Geri glanced at her questioningly.

Melanie had that look in her face. She was about to say something outrageous. “Why don’t you spend Christmas with me and my family up in Leeds?”

Geri started to laugh, saw that Melanie wasn’t entirely joking, and said instead, “That’s not necessary.”

“Come on,” Melanie insisted. “It’ll be fun. We, Browns, do Christmas like nobody’s business. You’ll love it and they’ll be chuffed to meet you. Unless,” and here Melanie hesitated with genuine concern, “you don’t want to?”

This time, Geri did laugh but Melanie was still completely serious. “My god, you’re not being cheeky, are you?”

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until they stepped off the train and onto the platform that Geri felt the roiling in her stomach. She realized that she was terribly unprepared. For one, she didn’t bring anything, not gifts for Christmas nor food or wine to contribute to the dinner table. For another, she’d never met Mel’s family before and now she was spending Christmas with them – an occasion she gathered was, first and foremost, a family affair. A fish out of water didn’t even begin to describe how Geri felt.

“They’ll be chuffed to have you,” Melanie assured her.

The station was overcrowded with people coming and going for the holidays and Geri had to fight her way through the throng just to keep up with Melanie’s longer strides. Thankfully, Melanie had a firm grip on her hand as she led the way. Her hand was warm and she didn’t let go even after they reached the gates and Melanie was running up to a tall, distinguished-looking man, waiting for her with another girl who looked vaguely like Mel.

After the initial greeting, Mel pulled Geri in, placing a hand on the small of her back, and introduced her to her dad, Martin and little sister, Danielle as her “best bud from dance class.” She told them Geri was spending Christmas with them, just like that, then she turned to her Dad to ask where her mum was. All of them were still talking, mostly over each other, when they started filing inside Mr. Brown’s red boxy Volvo estate. Melanie was talking the loudest, of course, as she chatted with Martin in the front. Geri found herself relegated to the backseat with Danielle, who seemed content in listening to the rapid-fire conversation between, what was quickly appearing to be, the family’s strongest personalities.

To Geri, it was hard trying to follow a conversation loaded with lots of history and context hidden under layers and layers of familiarity. Her bewilderment must have been apparent on her face because Danielle gave her a sympathetic smile. 

“Our mum is making mince pies and Christmas puds,” Danielle said casually. “Otherwise, she’d have come and these two would shut up for once.” 

“Hope you have a sweet tooth, Geri,” Martin only said to her from behind the driver’s wheel.

“Oh, I’ve been known to eat anyone under the table.” 

On the rearview mirror, Melanie’s reflection grinned at her. And Geri felt a warmth bloom through her that had nothing to do with the car’s faulty heater finally kicking in.

The next couple of hours passed in a blur. One minute, they were all trooping out of the car and entering the house through a back door into the kitchen with the ease of the habituated. The next, Geri was caught in a whirlwind of introductions to Mel’s mum, Andrea, as well as an aunt, uncle, several cousins and a neighbor or two who dropped by for a glass of sherry. 

“Oh, you are pretty,” was Andrea’s comment before promptly handing her a glass of sherry. “Here. You can ask Melanie for some more if you run out.” 

“My god, you are small,” the uncle exclaimed to Geri who only came up to his chest level. “Are you alright down there?” 

“I’m alright, thank you,” Geri quipped back with a cheeky smile, taking the mild tease in stride.

“Oi, don’t pick on my girl now, Uncle Bob,” Melanie scolded in passing as she nicked a mince pie from the kitchen table while her mum wasn’t looking. Her aunt saw her though and made an ‘a-ha’ sound, which Mel gigglingly ignored. 

“Your girl?” Uncle Bob wondered. 

“From dance class,” Danielle explained, also nicking a mince pie. 

“Bloody hell, get out of my kitchen, all of you!” Andrea said, shooing them away. 

Geri realized quickly that there was a system of generational divide in the household. The adults, which apparently did not include Melanie and Geri, clustered in the kitchen, chuckling over Snowballs and mince pies and betting whether or not it would snow at the London Weather Centre on Christmas Day. The children, which apparently did include Melanie and Geri, were left to look after themselves. 

Fortunately, there were plenty of stuff to do. There was a marathon of top-notch holiday movies on the telly from ‘The Snowman’ to ‘Scrooge’ to ‘Muppet Christmas Carol,’ not to mention the Christmas specials of favorite shows. Someone brought along a new board game called ‘Settlers of Catan’ as an alternative to Monopoly, which had resulted in too many rows in the past causing the game to be banned forever. Geri tried and failed to beat Melanie in a single game of Apples to Apples but wiped the floor with her in Scrabble. 

On Christmas Eve, they drank copious amounts of prosecco, ate roast turkey, ham and potatoes and watched and cheered as Martin and Andrea shamelessly snogged under the mistletoe. After dinner, Mel took Geri to the local pub where they drank and danced the night away, coming home only at half past midnight when all the kids were supposed to be already asleep and the adults were busy arranging Father Christmas’ presents under the tree. 

“We’re not supposed to see this so, come on, let’s go around the back,” Melanie whispered. 

“I can’t see a bloody thing,” Geri hissed. It was true; she was as blind as a bat and so plastered, she had trouble keeping her balance.

“Take my bloody hand then.” 

The way around the back turned out to be a swingback step ladder up a window, leading straight to Mel’s bedroom. Many a night Melanie had used the same contraption to gain ingress and egress to the house undetected. 

Melanie stood directly under her bedroom window with the ladder. “Up you go then,” she told Geri. 

“Why do I have to go first?” 

“That way if you fall, I can catch you. Now, fucking crack on.”

“Bugger all,” Geri muttered as she prepared to ascend. “If my knickers turn you on, that’s your fucking problem.” 

That surprised a bark of laughter from Melanie, who quickly clutched her mouth, tears practically streaming down her face.

 

* * *

 

 

But the best was yet to come. 

On Christmas Day, Geri woke up to the smell of coffee and croissants fresh from the oven. She moved to get up, only to find that a heavy weight was anchoring her lower half. She looked down and found one brown arm carelessly thrown across her stomach. Melanie’s sleeping face, sweet in repose, was on the pillow next to hers. It was then that Geri remembered that she was sharing the bed with Melanie. There were only two beds in the room and Danielle, who like her sister was still sleeping, occupied the other one. 

She had to say, bunking with Melanie was actually quite pleasant. There was a softness to Melanie that she seldom showed. It was surprising and endearing at the same time. Geri carefully moved Mel’s arm, sat up and slowly lowered her feet on the floor. 

The bathroom was located on one end of the upstairs hallway. On her way there, Geri had to pass by the stairs. As she did, she saw Andrea come up with a mug of coffee.

“Oh, hello, darling,” Mel’s mum greeted her. “If you want coffee or tea, I left the pot on in the kitchen. These wild animals don’t usually get up until about midday so we can enjoy the peace and quiet for at least a couple more hours.” 

Geri suppressed a chuckle at the ‘wild animals.’ An apt description. “Thanks, Mrs. Brown.” 

The older woman, who looked so much like Danielle, caught up with Geri, gave her cheek a quick pinch and said, “Andrea, dear. Mrs. Brown is my husband’s mother.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was bright by the time Melanie woke up. The space beside her was empty though she could still see the tell-tale signs of Geri all over it – a strand of red hair, a new but not unfamiliar scent on the sheets, the faint indentation on the pillow.

After getting something from under her bed, Mel bounded downstairs and saw that almost everybody was already there, assembled around the Christmas Tree. Her Dad was ‘Father Christmas,’ complete with a red hat and a white beard. As presents were distributed, Mel moved across the room to get to Geri, who was standing slightly apart from the group, watching the goings-on with the eyes of an observer and outsider.   

“Here,” Melanie said apropos of nothing and handed Geri a carefully wrapped box. 

Geri stared at it like it was a thing alive. “What’s that?” 

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s a pressie.” She grabbed Geri’s hands and put the box in them, grinning at the stricken look in the redhead’s face. 

“When did you even have time to get it?” 

“Oh, I got it weeks ago,” Mel revealed nonchalantly, ignoring the sudden rush of blood to her face. “I was going to give it to you before, just wasn’t sure how to go about it.”

Geri’s hands were trembling.

“Glad that’s all sorted out now, what with you here on Christmas Day,” Melanie continued. 

“But I didn’t get you any.” 

“Sod that.” Melanie smirked. “Merry Christmas, Geri.”

“Oh my god,” she exclaimed as though the import of the gift finally sunk in. “Thank you, Melanie.”

It wasn’t until later that Melanie would realize that Geri’s blue eyes had gone a little watery but by then, her name was called and she had to go and get her own present from Father Christmas.

 

* * *

 

 

As it turned out, Christmas lunch was a major thing with the Browns. It was then that all the best meals were rolled out from the kitchen and served on the dining table filled with people hungry from having eaten no breakfast. Turkey stuffed with chestnuts, gravy, roast vegetables and Brussel sprouts, fruit cake with marzipan and white icing, Christmas pud and the ever-present mince pies came out of the kitchen one after the other like in a conveyor belt. Food, drinks and conversation flowed freely. There were energetic arguments about neighborhood politics, casual talks about the weather, and droning discussions about the state of public school education. And inserted here and there were obnoxious jokes about each other’s quirks, dating back to childhood.

Geri had not really grown up with such a family. Her half-Swedish father divorced her mum when she was just nine years old so it was just her, her older sister and brother and her mum in the house. No cousins or aunts or uncles. Her mum was raised a Catholic and grew up in a traditional household. Later, after her parents’s divorce, her mum converted and became a Jehovah’s Witness. Money was always short so parties and treats were never part of the household tradition. For Geri, home was a solemn place where she could find solace in the quiet authority of her mother 

That said, the Browns were loud, brash and mad as a bag of ferrets. All of them were literally Melanie multiplied by eight. Geri had never laughed louder, argued more forcefully nor teased or been teased so mercilessly. 

“Well, as far as I’m concerned, you all deserve a turn in the basement,” yelled Andrea from the kitchen as the harmless teasing among cousins began to show signs of turning into a real row.

“She’s always threatening to do that,” Melanie said to Geri in reassurance. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Danielle echoed.

“….Has she actually done that – lock you up in the basement, I mean?” 

Danielle shook her head. “She’s full of hot air, that one.” 

“Yeah, she’s just full of it,” Melanie added with a snicker. 

“I heard that!” Andrea said.

“Love you, mum,” chorused the two Brown children, prompting their mother to say, “I don’t like either of you!” 

They all erupted into giggles. 

At 3:00 p.m., they all sat around the telly to watch the Queen’s speech. Afterwards, the aunt and cousins said their goodbyes and left. And then, with the house suddenly quiet, the Browns decided to bundle up and go on a walk through the woods in the back of the house. They stayed out for about an hour before slowly making their way back. 

Dinner that evening was cold turkey, pigs in blankets, Christmas soup and fruity trifles served with a bottle of fizz and mulled wine. After stuffing themselves full, the Browns moved from the dining room to different parts of the house. Danielle had some friends come to pick her up to go ice skating. Martin watched television. Mel and Geri helped Andrea clean up before retreating to the living room where they whiled away time with a bottle of sherry over a game of chess.

 

* * *

 

 

 “Well?” Mel asked later that evening, after everyone else had gone to bed. She thought about heading to bed, too, but she didn’t really feel like moving from the sofa where she was comfortably stretched out, her legs resting on top of Geri’s lap on the other end. Playing on the telly was ‘Die Hard 2’ and they’d been watching it quite obsessively despite an earlier spirited debate over the merits and demerits of it being a Christmas movie. 

“Well what?” Geri said, reaching for her forgotten glass of sherry. 

“What do you mean ‘what?’ You looked like you were about to cry when I gave you my bloody pressie. Do you hate it that much?”

Geri sighed. “No, I haven’t opened it yet. 

Melanie stared at her. “Why the bloody hell not?” 

Geri looked embarrassed for a moment. “You know when I told you I don’t get Christmas presents?”

“Oh, right.” Now, it was Melanie’s turn to look awkward. 

“I wanted to savor the moment,” Geri said with a soft, self-deprecating smile.

Melanie seemed even more nervous. “Listen, Geri,” she began with some difficulty, “when I got you that, I didn’t know about, you know. You might not like what’s inside.” ‘Not a lot of thought went into it’ was what she wanted to say but Geri’s sweet smile was her undoing. “It’s nothing special,” she tried again. 

Suddenly, Geri laughed. “Oh my god, you’re adorable.” 

Melanie blinked, then drew her brows down in slight annoyance even as she could feel a secret thrill bloom. She sat up and drew her legs back; Geri moved closer, holding her arms out for her. 

“You are,” Geri insisted, grabbing her cheeks and giving them a light squeeze. 

“Stop it.” Melanie could feel her entire face break into a silly grin.

“You really are. I could kiss you right now.” And she did, right on Melanie’s cheek, drawing a reluctant chuckle from the taller girl. Geri felt her own face getting a bit warm as their gazes met and held. 

“So where is it then?” Melanie demanded after a moment.

“Hang on, let me get it. I placed it back under the tree a while ago.”

Melanie stretched on the couch as she watched Geri hop off and bound towards the Christmas Tree. She came back with Melanie’s wrapped Christmas present. After telling Melanie to budge up, she sat down next to her.

“Okay, are you ready?”

Melanie laughed softly. “Just fucking open it, jeez.”

Geri echoed her merriment as she tore at the wrapping.

 

_\- fin_

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from ffnet


End file.
